


I Remember Your Words

by Davidson



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Desire, F/M, Fellatio, First Kiss, First Time, Groping, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Orgasm, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reincarnation, Sad, Sleeping Together, Unintelligible, Vaginal Fingering, cum in mouth, ear sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidson/pseuds/Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Twilight Princess Link enters the service of the Kingdom of Hyrule as a knight. Spending time together with Princess Zelda fills their hearts and minds with memories that are not their own, but can and will they resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Link talks like that because I thought it'd be funny.

Their footsteps echoed through the halls. It had been late and Zelda had already planned to go to sleep, but when she saw a lone figure clad in green ride towards the castle she had opted to wait for a bit. Link had returned from his tour and Zelda wanted to see him again. It had been a week and she was eager to see how he was doing. In the back of her head she knew this was troubling, because to be fair they did not know each other all that much. It had been three months since the Shadow Invasion, and the nation was rebuilding. Link, the hero who had put a stop to the invasion and killed Zant and Ganondorf, the leaders of the invasion, had been knighted and was touring the countryside to protect the realm from monsters in places Zelda could not afford to send troops. Thus far he had always managed to stop any monsters he had found, and Zelda had gotten quite fond of him. This was troubling, given that the duo had barely spoken of issues outside of Link’s tasks. Yet for as little as they had spoken she somehow thought to have known him for decades. But here he was, weary from his travels but eager to see the princess before going to sleep.

“Excellent work, Link. I knew I could count on you.” the princess told him. “I hope those bokoblins did not give you too much trouble?”

“Sei hyut hyaa.” Link replied. He was more than capable enough to deal with a couple of bokoblins, even in those numbers he had faced.

“I am glad to hear that. Those things are a pest, but nothing you can’t deal with it seems. At least they’re not those nasty technoblins with their advanced weapons.” Zelda smiled.

Link thought for a moment. “Haa sei?” he asked.

Zelda stopped for a moment. “Technoblins? Huh, I have no idea. I must’ve misspoken.” they continued to walk. “So you visited Ordon Village as well, right? How were things back there?”

“Hyaa sei hyut hyut tyaa. Hei tya tah hyaa sei.” Link explained. Zelda laughed a bit. Link liked that, making the princess laugh. Those moments were few and far between, but it was nice. It somehow reminded him of earlier times, yet he could not place when those times were.

“And how about your friend, Ilia? She must miss you dearly.” Zelda asked. She felt a sting of jealousy in her voice. Why? Why be jealous of that girl? She could not quite place it.

“Haah? Hyut hei tya hyaa.” Link looked at her. “Sei hyut haah haah tah.”

Zelda smirked. “Come now, she doesn’t need to be envious of us. It’s not like we are together all the time, frolicking in the fields with you in your greens and I in a pristine white dress, untouched by what I’ve been through…” she stopped talking. “That was specific. I don’t know why I said that.” Zelda spoke softly. She looked at Link. “Can I trust you with something?” they continued to walk. Zelda noticed her feet were bringing her to her room, but she did not steer them there.

“Look, the thing is that we’ve known each other for just over three months, but every time I look at you it’s like I have known you for decades, if not longer.” The princess looked ahead. “Random thoughts come into my head. Sounds, smells, the memory of happiness, a touch… and I cannot figure any of this out.”

Link put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, meeting a troubled gaze. “Hyaa. Haah hyut hei sei hyut haah sei tyaa haah hei.” he told her. Link then began to hum the song he just mentioned. It took a few notes, but Zelda quickly recognized the tune. It was the lullaby that was sang to her when she was a child.

“That… how do you know that lullaby? Where did you hear it?” she grabbed his arm. “That song is an inheritance of my family, and not commonly known.”

He took her hand into his own. “Hyaa hyut sei.” Link shrugged. “Sei tya haah hyut sei.”

Zelda smiled a bit. “Do not worry, Link. It’s not bad that you know the song.” she squeezed his hand and stared into his big blue eyes. He was so handsome and strong. Yet for his muscled build he was very gentle, his embrace warm and assuring where a woman could forget all her problems and responsibilities for just a moment and be together with him. His body was soft, yet the chiseled muscles were firm enough to be able to be felt through his clothes. His lips were hot and his tongue-

Wait, his lips?

Zelda gathered her thoughts and noticed something. She was embracing Link and they were kissing.

They were _kissing_!

Zelda panicked. She pushed against Link, who stumbled backwards. He had a bit of a dopey expression until he realized what had just transpired. The princess held her hand in front of her mouth, looking shocked. “I kissed you. Why did I do that?” Link began to apologize. “No, you didn’t kiss me. I kissed you. I think. What just happened?” she looked at the thoroughly embarrassed Link.

“Hyut haa sei sei hyut.” Link told her. Zelda looked at the heavily blushing knight, who was trying to do his best to disappear without moving a muscle.

“No, really, Link. I don’t blame you. I mean, we’ve kissed before and…” she made a face. “No, no we have not. That was the most we’ve ever touched, how could I have kissed you?”

“Hyut tya tah tah hyaa tah sei?” Link asked, then frowned.

“Dragged you to a festival? No, that’s not possible…” Link saw that his soon-to-be queen was distressed, but didn’t know what to do. He just found himself stumbling back after kissing her, and had no idea what just happened. He slowly stepped forward towards Zelda, who was trying to make sense of what just happened and gently put a hand on her shoulder. The princess jolted back.

“Link, I… I think it’s best if you went to bed with me. LIKE me! You in your bed, me in mine!” Zelda had a mortified look on her face as she realized her slip of words. She then turned around and walked off, followed by the slam of a door in the distance. Link, still rather confused by it all sighed and made his way to his own room, which was in the same direction as Zelda’s was. As he walked past her door he slowed down to see if he could hear something, but it was silent. His brow frowned. He had kissed Zelda, and it felt so familiar, yet he had never even embraced the princess before. A chill went down his spine. All this gave him a bad feeling.

* * *

The figure closed the window behind it and returned the curtain to its spot. The hinges of the windows always well-oiled, and it moved without a sound. Navigating towards the large bed the intruder observed the person in it. Their back was towards the window, and the figure was seemingly asleep. The interloper held pause. This was a stupid idea they thought and continued to move closer. All kinds of questions raged through their mind, most of them starting with why. The soft shadow of their silhouette fell over the bed, most of the light being blocked by the curtains. Standing at the bedside the intruder began to lean down. The sleeping figure revealed itself to not be, and in a whirlwind of bed linen the interloper saw a line of steel coming at it. It brought up its hand and caught the blade effortlessly. For a moment they stood as statues, Link crouched on the bed with his sword in both hands and aimed at the intruder, while Zelda was restraining it with her bare hand. His intense gaze met with her the focused stare and the spell broke. They called each other’s names and let go of the sword at the same time, which landed on the bed, slid off and clattered on the ground. Link’s expression took a turn for the horrified as he just realized what would’ve happened if Zelda had not blocked his attack.

“Link!” Zelda called and softened her voice. “Why are you sleeping with your sword in your bed?” she was more intrigued than mad.

“Hyut haah sei hei!” he explained. “Tyaa sei sei hut haah?!”

“Lower your voice!” she hushed. “Sheikah training.” She lifted her foot, holding the hilt between her toes. She grabbed the sword and handed it back to Link, who put it away safely. “Look, I… I reacted too strongly earlier tonight.” Zelda told him and sighed. “I was surprised and scared and…” she looked up at those big blue eyes of his. “Look, can I join you? It’s kind of cold here.” Looking down Link saw that Zelda was wearing a light blue night gown going down past her knees, leaving her naked visible. Link gestured and Zelda moved in to climb over Link (who was rather close to the edge now) at the same time he tried to move to the side. This resulted in him accidentally knocking her leg out from under her, which caused her to fall right on top of him. The bed sheets were still in the way to keep them apart, but this position was more than enough to give them both pause.

Staring into each other’s eyes, Link was the first to act. He brought up a hand and stroked Zelda’s cheek gently. She rubbed her cheek against his touch and welcomed the following kiss. It was a rather modest one, not as intense as their first one. Link broke the kiss rather quickly and put his arms around her. Zelda smiled at him, and Link knew he’d fight a thousand bokoblins just to see that smile. She was the first to speak up.

“Whenever I look at you, I am reminded of things. Sights, sounds, places, people…” she told him softly. There were other things that he made her think of, but she didn’t want to say those out loud. Even thinking of them made her blush. “I remember these things, but they seem odd. Off. As if I’m looking into someone else’s memories instead of my own. Yet they are so vivid, so real. The feelings I get from them overpower my own memories and I, well, you’ve seen what happens.” Zelda looked away.

Link squeezed her hand. “Sei hyut tyaa sei haah hei sei haah haah hut.” he said softly. “Tah sei hyut haah sei tyaa hyut sei.” The princess rolled off of his body and crawled under the bed sheet next to him.

“I know, I know… it’s just that I have no idea why I did that just now. It’s not some teenage crush, or a case of raging hormones. It’s all different and my body urges me to do these things, yet…” she looked at Link and his innocent expression. “Yet…” she whispered, softly rubbing his cheek and moved closer. “Yet…” her breath was on his lips. They started to kiss, passionately and deeply as if they had done it so many times before. Link’s arms slipped around Zelda, squeezing her tightly. She let out a moan, muffled by his mouth. Her hips moved, making her mount Link’s leg and grind up against it softly. The knight grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, forcing the princess down to the mattress. He was now on top of her, their breathing becoming slower and deeper. Zelda wrapped her legs around him, pulling him against her as he was now all but grinding up against her himself.

Link broke their kiss and took a deep breath. She gasped for air, feeling her body tense up. Looking up at her knight Zelda saw a look she hadn’t seen in his eyes before. Tension, desire, love… all of those were in there. Link moved in and began to kiss her neck. His nibbling combined with his grinding made Zelda moan shamelessly, her hands grabbing onto his shirt. Her legs pulled his hips closer, forcing his still underpants-covered crotch against hers. _All of the clothes need to go_ , Zelda thought to herself before Link’s kissing drew another moan from her. She wanted it, she _needed_ it. She whispered something into Link’s ear. The knight froze for a moment, followed by him pushing himself up a bit. Zelda was a bit upset that he stopped, but it then dawned upon her what she had said. It had been so lustful, so perverted and unbecoming a princess that it made her blush heavily. Their movements had stopped and Zelda’s grip on Link’s legs lessened.

“I… I think it’s best if we stopped for now.” Zelda muttered, being rather ashamed of herself. Link crawled off of her and landed besides her. He tried to both look at her yet avoid her eyes in shame at the same time. “Normally I’m not like that… see, this is what happens.” The princess buried her face in her hands. “We need to fix this, Link. We can’t keep going on like this.”

“Sei.” Link concurred. One moment he was enjoying Zelda’s touch, the next he was on top of her, wanting to sate her every desire, make her feel good, make her _scream_ … but then it struck him what he was doing. “Haah sei hut tyaa haah…” he asked.

Zelda shook her head. “I’d rather not. To be honest, I’m confused and a bit scared. We have to figure this out together, and for tonight…” she moved a bit closer. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather stay with you. I need someone close I can trust and be safe with. I can’t think of anyone better for that than you.” Link nodded and put an arm around her. Her head pressed against the fabric of his shirt, feeling his muscles underneath. She had to stop herself from asking him to remove his shirt. “Thank you, Link.” Zelda told him with a small voice. Link shifted his weight into a comfortable position, and the two of them began to drift away.

* * *

Zelda woke up early, as usual. Normally she’d use the time to order her thoughts and prepare for the day, but this time she awoke in the embrace of a still sleeping Link. She saw his innocent expression as he slept and smiled. As a soon to be queen Zelda had plenty of political enemies, and true friends would be few and far between. While there would always be some distance between her and Link, after all they’d been through, how they were linked because of the Triforce and their recent bond they were closer than Zelda would be in any political marriage. She moved a bit, causing her fingers to brush against his leg. He did not react to her touch. A mischievous smile grew on her face, and Zelda began to explore his body a bit. His legs and hips did not react to his prodding. As she moved her hand was guided to a particular spot. Gently running her hand back and forth she stroked the underside of his shaft. Zelda had been educated in how the body works and she knew that men had erections in the morning. As she teased Link in his sleep she considered seeing how far she could go before waking him up. She even considered giving Link a very happy waking up with her mouth, but Zelda banished that thought rapidly. She did have to get up very soon, and decided to wake Link.

The princess lifted herself up and moved in to kiss Link on the lips. It was a gentle kiss that would hopefully not end with them going almost as far as they had the night before. Link grunted and his eyes opened half. “Good morning, Link.” Zelda smiled and kissed him again. Link let out a guttural groan as he awoke. “I’m sorry I have to wake you this early, but I have to go back to my own room before anyone notices I’m gone.”

Link rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Tyaa sei haah haah hut…” he grumbled. He was very much not a morning person, though he could not complain about how he was woken.

“Oh don’t fret. Look… let’s keep this between us, okay? I am going to look into why this is happening, and I’ve got a few ideas on where to start. I’ll do some reading and come back here tonight and tell you about what I’ve found, okay?” she offered. The thought of having Zelda in his bed again was a welcome one, so Link gave her a nod. Zelda kissed him one last time before climbing over him and making her way to the window. “It’s still a bit dark, so I should be able to slip through undetected via the balconies.” The princess noted. Looking over her shoulder she gave Link a smile before opening the window and slipping through.

Link watched the princess leave. He had been rather confused by the situation as well, but it just felt right, being so close to Zelda. He sighed and rolled onto his back. He wanted to grab onto Zelda and kiss her everything before making love to her, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t an option. She was the perfect woman though: Intelligent, kind, funny, virtuous, and from the peek Link had of it as she climbed over it, had a pretty cute butt as well. He felt himself aroused, more than normal in the morning. Sighing again he moved his hands down and thought of Zelda.


	2. Memories from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer to write than I wanted it to.

Link moved with purpose. His lantern dangled from his belt, casting shadows on the walls. He kept his eyes at the ready, making sure that nothing could sneak up on him and the princess. Zelda was walking two steps behind him, observing the walls. They were in the catacombs of her ancestors, the royal line of Hyrule. Few people went to the depths that they had gone to, and those who did went rarely to not disturb those resting in these halls. It was interesting to see Link like this: he was focused, alert, sharp and missed nothing. Zelda had found a map in the castle library and determined what their destinations were. She had been trying to figure out a route, but after one short look Link immediately pointed out the optimal route, and once in the catacombs themselves he found his way around as if he had the map in his hands. He didn’t: after Zelda had seen him walk and Link declined looking at the map she had rolled it up and tucked it away. The princess had changed out of a dress in favor of a dark blue tunic and black tights, knee-high boots and had put her hair into a neat braid. Occasionally when he made a turn Zelda got a peep at Link’s face. His look was intense and in a way rather handsome. She had to stop herself from biting her lip.

“Does this bring you back to a few months ago, with you and Midna exploring all those dungeons?” she asked softly. Link gave a distant nod and pointed at the ground. There was a bit of a stream there from leaking water, which Zelda stepped over. To be fair, it did so only a bit. There was a lot less fighting and jumping down here, no puzzles to solve or keys to find: they were old, empty and silent halls. His mind drifted to Midna a bit. He had gotten rather attached to the woman and her sharp tongue. Traveling with her was an adventure alright, from meeting in that cell all the way up to the clash with Ganondorf and the farewell at the arena of Arbiter’s Grounds. It was quite the hassle to get back to Hyrule afterwards with his beloved princess… wait, beloved? Link abandoned the thought. After their first night sleeping in the same bed they had done it a few times again. With each time Link felt a more and more powerful urge to undress Zelda and make her feel good with all his available body parts, but each time he resisted. In a sense, he was glad that they were doing something together that did not result in them together in one bed.

Taking a final turn they got to a door. He opened it and the duo stepped into a dark tomb. Link raised his lantern and turned the lens so that it lit the entire room. In an alcove up ahead there stood two large stone slabs, with a few more alcoves on both sides of the room. Besides the alcove there stood four statues of people: two on each side. They were all identical and stood with their swords raised in salute. They were rather worn, but the features were still rather recognizable. “Hey… Link, what did you look like when you were young?” Zelda asked. The statues did look a bit like Link: the features were a bit different with a larger head and wider eyes, but the outfits, the shields and the hats did resemble him a bit. Plus, all statues were left-handed.

Zelda had walked up to the alcove with the slabs. There was a plaque there which she began to read. “Here lies Zelda, Queen of Hyrule and… it’s damaged.” She muttered. “Wife, mother, grandmother. She rests… consort… vanquisher of… Wind Mage… Four Sword…” she frowned, thought a bit, and then nodded. “Link.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Sei hyaa?” he asked and walked up to the graves. The writing was in an old dialect and the plaque was worn here and there, but he knew Zelda could read it.

“Here lies one of my ancestors, who carried my name a well. Happens rather often in my family.” Zelda elaborated. “But the Four Sword…” she took a step back and looked at the statue. “I think that’s the weapon. Four identical knights with the same sword? Yes, that must be it.”

Link gestured at the graves. “Hyut sei haah sei tah?” he asked.

Zelda frowned. “I have no idea why her consort had your name. Maybe it’s a coincidence?” she looked at the statues again. “You sort of look like him though, but even if you are related we are far enough removed from each other to not, uh…” the princess got a bit flustered, so she changed the subject. “Still, this does not answer a lot. Why do we keep seeing these things?”

The knight shrugged. “Tah sei haah hyut sei sei tah.” Link told her.

The princess gave a nod. “Fair enough, let’s see if we can find answers there.”

Closing the door of the tomb behind them they continued on. They headed deeper and deeper into the darkness below the earth. “I wonder why the oldest graves are the deepest though.” Zelda asked out loud. “Would they not be near the top because they were dug first?”

Link didn’t look around. “Hyaa tah sei?” the knight suggested.

“Moved and reburied?” she frowned. “Maybe, I’m not sure.”

As they got to the depths they encountered a large double door. Pushing it open together they entered a large circular room. In the center on an elevated platform there stood again two graves, the sides of which were decorated by pictures of small humanoid creatures. Four statues stood guard over the graves, one in each corner. They resembled the statues they had seen earlier, but where in a somewhat better shape. “These look newer. I guess they were reburied after all.” Zelda spoke in reverence. She approached the graves, looking at the figures. “Those are Picori. The creatures of myth, living amongst us but yet so tiny and elusive we never see them.” she noted and approached another plague. “Here lies Zelda, Queen of Hyrule.” Link raised an eyebrow. “See what I mean? It’s common. Queen of Hyrule and so on and so forth... her consort, the Hero of the Picori, vanquisher of the Wind Mage, Prince Link…” she looked up.

“Tah sei hyut.” Link shrugged, but was getting somewhat unsettled by having his name constantly appear like this.

“Yes, it’s unusual. But why? These were two of the bigger graves and you appeared with them both. Sure, there are plenty of Zeldas who married men with different names, but these two stand out. And the statues and the swords, did you see? They’re the same as in the last one.” Zelda put a hand under her chin and thought. “Both of them mention the Wind Mage, who was a great evil besetting the land ages ago. He was defeated both times, but… it seems that both people who did it were named Link as well. And they look like you. I think there’s a connection, but how did it get there?” she mumbled.

Link walked up to her and took her hand into his own. Zelda looked up and smiled. “Yes, I’ll look into this when we get back to the castle. There must be something that I’m missing.” They left the grave, closed the doors behind them and went back up to the castle. It took for them to reach the doors back into it to realize that they had been holding hands the entire way back. They let go reluctantly, both of them feeling the need to powerfully hug the other and show their affection for each other, but deciding against it. Perhaps there was more to them after all. Zelda did visit Link again that night and they fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

Two weeks later Zelda had summoned Link. Excitedly she told him about what she had found: a location predating the founding of Hyrule, a sacred location where they might find answers. It was about a day’s ride from the capital. However, she specifically wanted to go with just Link to go and learn what they could. She made a few arrangements with her council to make sure Hyrule was taken care for while Link readied supplies. The night before she insisted for them to sleep apart from each other so they’d have the energy for the ride there. Link had saddled Epona for the occasion with a double saddle to allow Zelda to ride along. She was wearing the same outfit as during their journey into the catacombs, but this time accompanied by a comfortable cloak. They headed out without too much of a fuss in the morning and rode for the location. It was supposed to be somewhere hewn into a mountain range facing the heartlands of the kingdom. Link had prepared with all his usual adventuring gear, making him a walking arsenal. The ride there was uneventful with the occasional break, but it was mostly uneventful.

It was dusk when they reached their destination. Zelda was inspecting the rough cliff wall, looking for a way in. The location they had reached seemed to be correct, but there was naught but rough stone where there should have been a way in. She began to grow a bit upset that her information was possibly wrong.

“Oh come on, where’s the way in…” she muttered. Her information was based on an old, half-faded map that she had managed to link to this location. “It should be a tunnel going underground to the inside of the mountain. Up there is nothing but rock so it must be in there.”

Link looked up. There seemed to be trees growing on the cliff side, which he pointed out to Zelda. “Yes, there might be some trees there, but that happens.” she had told him. Link took a few steps back and asserted the wall. The stone was very rough, with plenty of handholds and footholds everywhere. He could climb it, but he had a better idea.

Zelda looked up as she heard the sound. It was that of metal hitting stone, followed by a rattling of chains. Looking up she saw Link hanging from the cliff wall, aiming his second clawshot upwards. He fired, hit his target and pulled himself up. Her heart skipped a beat. “Link! Be careful!” she shouted. The knight continued his way upwards. When he seemingly reached the top he paused for a moment, looking around. He then began to lower himself rather quickly. Landing not too far from Zelda she noted he looked rather happy. “Link! What was that all about?!” she asked.

“Hyut haah sei sei hyut tah hei sei hyut.” Link told her, pointing upwards.

Zelda looked up the cliff. “All the way up there? So it’s not all rock up there, then.” she considered his words. “Well, I guess I never really thought about it like that. But how do we get up there together.”

Link turned his back to her. “Sei tah sei tah hyut sei tah tah hyaa.” he gestured at his back. Zelda looked at him and put her arms around his neck. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Being so close to Link just felt right, and she had to stop herself from kissing him in the neck. He looked over his shoulder. “Tah hyut sei.” he smiled and turned to face the rock wall, seemingly unhampered by the weight on his back. Raising his arm he launched his clawshot at the rocks, which was followed by the duo shooting up. Zelda let out a sudden yelp and squeezed Link tightly. She thought she heard a soft chuckle, but before she could ask about it they shot up again.

After repeating this a few times Link landed on the hard ground at the top of the cliff. Zelda stepped off and looked around. “Well, that was a ride.” Link attached the clawshots to his belt. When he looked up Zelda was looking out over the outstretched lands of her kingdom. “It’s beautiful.” The princess muttered.

“Tah sei tah hyut tah sei.” Link added. His soon-to-be monarch smirked and elbowed her knight for his cheesy reply.

“Of course you’d say that.” Zelda smiled and turned around to make sure that he didn’t see her blush. Looking ahead the girl noticed that at the top of the cliff the rocks quickly gave way to a patch of earth. A bit further on trees were growing and something of a path leading between the trees. The duo began to make their way forwards. Link walked ahead, looking around uneasily. His hand was hovering around the hilt of his sword, as if he was expecting an ambush at any moment. Zelda meanwhile appeared to be more at ease, but in reality she was more aware of her surroundings than Link was. It never got really dark, even with all the trees. And strangely enough the path was easily navigated. “This is odd. Either someone has maintained this path, which I find unlikely, or there is something special about this place.” Zelda noted.

Their walk down the path turned out to be uneventful, following it slowly going down before going straight again, putting them into something of a caldera. Reaching the edge of the small forest they stepped onto a clearing. It was mostly short and well-tended grass, with crumbled walls surrounding a central area. Here stood an edifice smoothened by the ages. It might have been a statue once upon a time, but the elements made it nigh-unrecognizable. Passing the crumbled walls they approached the stone. “There’s something off there.” Zelda pointed. A gathering of rock blocked the plinth of the statue. It was like they were blocking something off. She climbed the rocks and peered inside. “There’s something in here, I think.” Zelda pulled one of the rocks. “Nnngh… too heavy.” The princess jumped off and huffed. “I want to take a look inside, but I can’t move those rocks. Got any ideas?” she asked Link. Turning to face him she saw him approach with something in his hands. Zelda’s eyes widened. “What? Oh no, not that. I’m not going to let you try that near something this old! It’ll collapse!” she told Link, who looked at her innocently.

* * *

The dust cleared. Link got up and dusted his hands off on his tunic and approached the rubble. Zelda pouted. How did he talk her into blowing their way in using explosives again? She got up and followed Link. To her surprise there was a clearing now, allowing them access to an entryway into the hollow plinth. “How… how did that work?” Zelda asked. “Bombs don’t work that way, and that was way too much rock for one bomb!”

Link shrugged. “Hyut sei sei haah sei hyut sei tah tah sei.” He moved some of the rocks and gestured at Zelda to follow him. She sighed and walked inside. The room turned out to be a circular thing. Pillars held up the stone above, with some elevations in the middle of the room. Surprisingly everything was next to untouched; with the only sign of damage was a cracked stone in the far wall, with a differently-colored gemstone in each of the three parts. Here stood a plinth in between two stone coffins, with the plinth holding a plaque of some kind. Approaching they could see the coffins were marked: one with the symbol of the Triforce and the other with the Master Sword. Link thought back to the blade as Zelda read the plaque.

“That’s a very old dialect. Let’s see…” she mumbled a bit. “Here lie… oh. Oh my. Of course.” She shook her head before continuing. “Here lie Zelda and Link. The first reincarnations of the goddess Hylia and the goddess’ chosen hero.” She put a hand against her cheek, processing this information. “The discoverers of the surface, the vanquishers of the Demon King, the first in the land of Hyrule.” Link walked up to Zelda and put an arm around her, supporting his princess. “May they forever rest in peace, may their descendents live in piece, and may…” she gasped, reading the next bit a few times over. “May the reincarnations of the blood of the goddess and the line of the hero be ever vigilant against evil encroaching in their lands.” She turned to Link, a mix of horror, surprise, pride and relief on her face. “That… that’s impossible. My family is said to have descended from the goddess Hylia, but this? With this age? This is going to uproot everything we thought to know about our history.” She bit her lip nervously. “And not only that, it means that you’ve been reincarnated as well. The wind mage, the statues that looked like you… You’re of the line of the hero, Link.” She whispered, looking at the coffins. “And these are my ancestors, and all the other ancestors as well… But that means as reincarnations those are memories of our previous lives?”

Link looked troubled. “Hyut hyut sei tah sei hyaa.” He looked at the coffin with the Master sword on it. “Tah tah tah sei tah sei hyut sei hyaa hyaa sei tah.” His head turned back to Zelda. “Tah sei sei sei sei tah hyaa hyut sei tah tah tah sei… sei hyut tah.”

Zelda sighed and leaned her head against Link’s chest. “I… I don’t know. Yes. No. Perhaps. But… I don’t think we should talk about this here.” She let go of her knight. “Let’s return my ancestors, our previous incarnations, to rest…” she began to walk outside, a bit wobbly on her legs. Link helped her, and he briefly stacked some of the rubble up to guard the entrance a bit. The two walked away from the burial site and went up the path again. “This is going to change everything. We need archeologists here. Scholars, sages, historians… this is monumental.” She muttered as they walked, a bit more even. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice she was holding Link’s hand the entire time. Link didn’t bring this up either. What did it mean for what he felt for Zelda? Were his feelings his own? Were they those of his predecessors? Did they feel the same way back in the day? It was all so confusing.

Having reached the cliff again Zelda sat down, her head in her hands and thinking deeply. Link quickly scaled the cliff down, grabbed some of their rations from Epona’s saddle bags and went up again. He found Zelda in her same pose, not looking up as her knight sat down next to her. “Hyut tah tah hyut sei.” He told her, handing her something to eat. Absently she began to eat, mulling it all over. Link had never seen Zelda like this: it rather worried him. After they were done eating he sat down closely next to her and put an arm around her. “Sei hyut tah hyaa hyaa sei tah hyut tah tah sei hyut hyaa?” he asked her.

The princess looked up. “No, I… look, a lot of things changed today.” She rested her head on his shoulders. “And I’m not sure what to think of it all. My family, my heritage, the whole reincarnation thing, and, well, you.” She looked up. “We met only recently, but even with all our talks in bed and we got to know each other you feel like something of a stranger. If we’re destined to be together, well… part of me is not sure if I’m okay with that.” Link had suffered sword wounds that were less painful than those words. “But still… with how we get along, how I know a ton of things about you without ever asking or even figuring out, I feel like I’ve known you my entire life, and being with you like this is how things are meant to be. They make me feel happy despite me not knowing how those feelings work. It’s like an addiction of some kind.” She put a hand on his cheek. “But I like it. Being with you, talking, cuddling, out on the road and this… I want this. This and more. I want to-” She was interrupted by Link suddenly moving in and kissing her on the lips. He was gentle, soft and warm but also dedicated to making Zelda enjoy their kiss. Breaking their touch after some sweet moments Zelda let out a soft giggle. “Yes, I want that as well.”

She kissed Link again. Their kiss became a lot firmer. He pulled her into her lap while she grabbed onto his hair, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. They moaned and giggled softly as they kissed, Zelda’s free hand exploring Link’s chest and his hands her back and side. One hand moved down and, while they gasped for air between their kisses, grabbed Zelda’s butt. She let out a soft gasp and assured a slightly worried Link with a lustful look on her face. The kissing recommenced, her legs over one side of Link’s while he softly massaged her rear and the other caressing her side. Zelda’s hands meanwhile were focused on holding him tightly, making sure he could not go anywhere while they made out. Link’s wandering hand went from her side to her abdomen and moved up, brushing against her breast. Zelda exhaled sharply at the unplanned touch. Link pulled his hand back, but Zelda grabbed onto it and placed his hand firmly over her breast, urging her to touch him there. This doubled Link’s effort all over her body, kissing and caressing her intensely. Zelda’s own hands began to wander, from his body to hers and a bit down. The princess began to slowly rub her thighs, feeling herself heat up from all the attention she was getting. Her hand moved up and up, getting closer and closer to her groin. When she reached that spot Link suddenly broke their kiss, gasping for air. This was poorly timed for her, because right as Zelda touched herself she let out a lusty moan. Link looked at her and saw her arm going down, her hand touching herself. Looking back up he noted Zelda had quite the blush on her face. “That’s what you’re doing to me.” She whispered. “That’s how you make me feel.”

Link got a mischievous grin on his face. “Sei tah hyut hyaa sei?” he asked. Zelda looked down, but acted on Link’s request. She turned in his lap, her legs now along his and her back against his warm chest. Link’s hands moved up instead, softly caressing both of Zelda’s breasts. He muffled her moan with a kiss, allowing Zelda to enjoy herself as he cared for her. Just about when it became unbearable he let go of her and his hands wandered down. Inhaling sharply as she expected him to make good on his request his hands slipped under her tunic and went up. His hands on her bare breasts were too much for Zelda and let out a moan too loud for him to stifle. It was good nobody was around, because they would have heard her for sure. Link’s kisses assaulted Zelda’s neck as he toyed with her breasts, squeezing and stroking them, rubbing his fingers over her perky nipples but never hurting her. Zelda’s hands dug into Link’s hips, moaning and shaking as he pleasured her.

“Link! Oh yes! Please don’t stop!” she moaned shamelessly. Link smiled and gave her nipples an extra pinch, eliciting a sound between a yelp and a moan. Zelda was now entirely Link’s to toy with, giving no resistance as he brought pleasure to all her right places. If she had been able to think clearly she might have considered that this was because of their reincarnation and his earlier selves having figured out what her own ancestors liked, but now she was under the spell of pleasure Link cast on her. Link’s left hand let go of Zelda’s breast and ran over her side, sending a whole new kind of pleasure down her spine. Reaching her waist his fingers slipped under her tights and underwear, moving excruciatingly slowly downwards.

Zelda looked over her shoulder. “Oh yes, yes please… I want it, do it.” She whimpered and spread her legs for him, allowing his hand access to her weakest spot. Link kissed her softly on the lips, keeping her there until his fingers touched her outer labia. Zelda tensed up, her nails digging into Link’s hips, and the princess inhaled sharply. Touching herself down there was not new to the princess, and ever since she had gotten to know Link she had touched herself while thinking about him. Even once she’d fantasized about him touching her like that, but having it happen for real was a lot better than what she had imagined it to be like. Here he was, her handsome knight softly rubbing her outer labia with those strong fingers of is. She wanted more, she needed more. Zelda started to grind her hips, her rear going against his upper legs near his groin and her front against his fingers.

Link broke their kiss and grabbed her breast a bit firmer. Zelda froze up, looking at her knight with a great need in her eyes. “Please Link, don’t tease me like that. It feels so good and I waAAAHHH!” her pleading turned to a squeal as Link complied and began to rub her inner labia. Zelda grabbed her free breast and squeezed it firmly, needing an outlet on how good Link was making her feel. Feeling he had picked on his princess enough he moved his hand. His fingers pressed against her vagina and he looked Zelda in the eye. She saw his look, her vision a bit blurry. “Yes oh yes do it now I want it!” she practically begged, but she didn’t have to. Link was dedicated to the well-being of his princess, and he was going to comply. His hand moved down, his fingers pushed on and penetrated her vagina. Paired with the hands on her breasts Zelda was met with pleasure unlike anything she’d ever felt, loudly crying out in pleasure as the first person besides herself touched her vagina. Link’s fingers moved back and forth in a steady pace to pleasure her, Link’s mouth kissing Zelda’s neck as he made her submit to her feelings of pleasure. His pace slowly built, his princess a trembling body in his embrace. Moving his head up he stopped kissing her and began to nibble softly on her long ear before slowly sliding it into his mouth, suckling it in a teasing way. All this pleasure was overwhelming Zelda, making it impossible for her to form a coherent thought and instead submitting to the bliss Link was giving her. When his fingers bottomed out inside of her and he moved on to her next ear Zelda knew that this is what she wanted, every day from now on for the rest of her life. She wanted Link to hold her, kiss her and pleasure her until she screamed.

Feeling the nibbling on her ear subside he whispered something into her ear. “Tah hyut hyaa hyaa sei tah hyut.” The bawdy statement made Zelda shiver in anticipation, spreading her legs as much as her tights and Link’s actions allowed. He let go of her other breast and his right hand moved to meet the left. With two fingers inside of her she wondered how he was going to fit more, but having her clitoris rubbed instead was all the answers she needed. Zelda reached down and dug her hands into the grass, holding on as Link assaulted her private spot with both hands, fingering and rubbing her to a state of pure bliss. He managed to kiss her in the neck and on the cheek, noticing that she was drooling a bit. Link’s assault on her body was relentless, feeling Zelda’s body tense up and shudder in anticipation. She felt a massive orgasm approach; bigger and better than anything she’d ever given herself. “Tah hyut sei.” Link whispered sultrily into her ear, her fingers bottoming out inside of her vagina and two others pinching her clitoris pleasantly.

This drove Zelda over the edge. With a monstrous howl she climaxed, her entire body tensing up. Her vagina clamped down on his fingers, her hands dug into the ground and her spine arched backwards, almost hitting Link’s face with the back of her head. He did not stop teasing her clitoris, squeezing and rubbing it all the way through the orgasm. Zelda felt like she was in heaven, giving herself fully to the pleasure Link had given her, tongue out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back in her head. As the feeling eventually died down Zelda relaxed. Link pulled his hands out of her tights and briefly the lewd sound of him licking his fingers clean of her juices and seemingly enjoying the taste filled her ears. He put his arms around Zelda’s waist to pull her up, and kissed her softly. “Sei, tah hyut tah hyaa?” Link asked sweetly.

“Aaah… oh… so good, amazing…” Zelda muttered, cuddling up against Link. They rested there for a bit, allowing Zelda to regain her strength. After an hour or so she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “That was perfect. You’re amazing, Link. I’m glad my first orgasm that was ever given to me came from you.” The princess sighed, looking at her handsome knight. Link blushed a bit and laughed uncomfortably, though that was mainly because how Zelda was sitting right now.

Raising herself up a bit her face grew a playful smile. “But now that you’ve pleasure me with your hands, it is nothing but fair if I return the favor to you.” The princess told him, being aware that she was leaning on his groin, his excitement obvious. Moving out of his lap she ran her hand over his powerful chest. The chainmail under his shirt prevented her from feeling his skin directly, but his muscled could not hide even under the metal. Running one finger over his torso she moved all the way down to his belt. “Now then, let’s get even.” Zelda winked. She undid his belt and reached down. His shaft was standing at full attention, likely because of what he had done to Zelda just now. He gulped as she ran her fingertips across his length. “Oh… oh wow, that’s a big one.” She giggled, her statement not being untrue. Of course Zelda’s education had included Hylian reproduction, and from what she had read from average length (though later on she’d figured said length might’ve been downplayed to accommodate smaller men), Link was quite above the curve. Her slender, elegant fingers wrapped around his shaft, giving it a few small tugs to get her bearings. Link gasped as she moved her hand, looking rather flustered by Zelda’s actions. “Hey, if you get to turn me into a shivering mess I get to make you blush.” The princess told him and began to move her hand. Link moaned softly, putting an arm around Zelda and pulling her close (but making she would not be forced to let go). She chuckled and kept on going, flicking her wrist as she jerked him off. His moaning and panting was quite adorable, with Zelda giving him reassuring kisses on his lips, cheeks and neck.

“Be honest with me, Link… did you do this to yourself while thinking of me lately?” Zelda was going to get payback for making her feel so helpless. Of course, she’d let him do it again in a heartbeat, but she’d have to at least try and keep up appearances. Link nodded a bit while looking at her. “Aha, you pervert. And what do you think about doing to me, then?” she whispered.

“Sei… aah… tah sei hyah aah… tah hyah…” he moaned. Zelda blushed at his reply. Even harder than she already had moaned? Oh goodness, she realized, he was a romantic!

“Even harder, then? So why do you think you can do even better, hm? I hope you didn’t hold out on me just now!” Zelda playfully reprimanded him, speeding her movements up a bit.

“Tah tah sei tah aah… nngh… sei hyah hyut hyah hyah.” Link panted, a blush on his face paired with a sly smile. Zelda paled. He had a point there, and she’d be lying if she hadn’t thought about it before. If his fingers could make her act like that, what about his delightful, long, thick, warm…

She gave her hand a twist, adding a slight movement to her jerking technique. Link gave a sharp yelp but did not stop Zelda. “You’re only getting more and more perverted, you know that? You better behave yourself or I’m going to stop doing this.” She frowned. “And I know you’re enjoying this.” Link nodded in agreement. “But tell me, why would I do that?”

Link grinned, the pleasure she was giving him with her hand visible on his face. “Sei tah tah sei nngh… hyah haah hyah sei tah sei hyut haah.” He told her assertively. Zelda involuntarily closed her legs. Such perverted statements… who knew Link was capable of such language? But still, even with how pleasured and tingly she was, if he had been kissing and rubbing her in all the right places she might’ve taken him up on his offer on the spot… but for now, she was the one in charge.

Zelda greatly speed up her jerking, making Link moan almost constantly. “You pervert!” she laughed, making sure to make him know she wasn’t really mad. “If that’s the things you think when not having pleasured yourself recently enough then I have to take charge!” Link put an arm tightly around her and kissed Zelda deeply, moaning into her mouth. She let him, kissing him back as she jerked him off.

After a while she noticed that his breathing became heavier and irregular. “Oh, you want to come, do you? Well, go right ahead!” she gave him a few firm strokes. Link’s free hand suddenly moved quickly, navigating his penis out of his pants and into the fresh air so that he would not stain his clothes. Before Zelda could ask about it he let out a long, deep moan. Link’s arm tightened around her, his legs tensed up and he leaned against the tree they were under. She felt his shaft jerk in her hand, and a load of thick, white sperm shot out. The angle she was pointing it in meant it made quite the arch in the air before landing on the grass between his legs. She kept going as he had done on her, making sure she milked him dry. Several more shots followed until a rather impressive load was on the ground in front of him. The last few drops trickled out onto Zelda’s fingers, and she wiped his tip off. Link sighed in relief as she studied her hand. The last amount of sperm was rather clear compared to how white the rest was. The scent was not entirely unpleasant, and she licked her hand clean just like Link had. She could handle the taste, and looked up at Link who was enjoying the last bits of his orgasm with a goofy smile on his face. Zelda chuckled. “Looks like you finally don’t have anything smart to say.” She teased him.

Link looked at her as his hands put his shaft away. “Hyut haah sei tah sei. Tah sei hyut hyah sei haah.” He smiled. Zelda giggled and wanted to reprimand him, but Link was already on top of her. They rolled to the side, ending with Link on top of her, pinning her to the forest floor. She look lovingly up at her knight, who returned her look in kind. “Sei tah hyut haah tah.” Link spoke softly.

Zelda kissed him on the forehead. “I’m just as glad you were my first time, even if it was just with your hands.” She replied, wrapping her arms tightly around him. They rested there on the soft grass for a while, enjoying each other’s company and embrace in silence. The sun had almost vanished when they stood up. They decided to set up camp at the top of the cliff. After their long day of riding followed by the revelation of their predecessors and their first go at sex the duo did not feel the need to stay up for long. They quickly set up the tent and took their refuge inside from the onset of the cold. Few words were traded, because their being together had spoken more than all the words they could think of. Inside the tent Zelda huddled up against Link, burying her face in his chest while he put his arms around her and held her tightly for warmth.

* * *

They enjoyed their night of sleep, awaking peacefully the next morning. Aside from a few kisses they quickly broke up camp, descended the cliff and started the trek back to Hyrule Castle. Zelda sat behind Link, arms around his waist and her head resting on his shoulders, sunken in thought.

She was glad Link had not noticed the wet spot on his tunic that morning, created by Zelda’s tears.

If he had, she might have had to explain to him that she had cried because she was smitten with him, but she was aware they could never be. Because of her station as the soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule and Link being only a lowly, landless knight whose title was more of a courtesy than having actual weight behind it, a marriage was from a political standpoint next to impossible. Sure, he’s the destined bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Sure, he’d saved Hyrule. Sure, he was the greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule. Sure, he was immensely popular with the common folk and they’d love a union between the two of them straight out of a fairy tale, but none of that carried much financial or political weight. She had realized that Link had nothing to offer her as a consort, making him impossible to have him by her side as anything but her champion and bodyguard. She knew she had to marry soon, but after last night she knew it’d break his heart.

Yet, Zelda did not believe that this was the only option. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom she should be able to figure something. So she rested there on the back of the man who had conquered her heart, and began to scheme.


	3. Friends and Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way, WAY longer for me to write than I thought it would take. It also turned out to be the longest chapter so far. I actually had to split it into two parts, making the story one chapter longer than planned.

Link paced through the hallway. He had been summoned by Zelda, the first time they’d see each other in quite a few days. Link had been busy coordinating the convoys of scholars, material and guards from and to the hidden gravesite Zelda and he had found. Zelda herself had been busy as well, with her coronation being in two weeks she had been writing letters like it was nobody’s business, contacting far-off dignitaries, giving diplomatic answers to the requests of nobles, arranging business regarding the coronation and a whole lot of other things that required her attention or at least her approval. Standing in front of the door to her office he gave the door one knock, then two more to let her know it was him.

“Come in!” the voice sounded from the other side. Link stepped inside, observing the chaos across the room. Zelda’s desk was covered in letters, paper, writing utensils and even a map, with her going through everything. Link didn’t envy her: running a kingdom is hard work. Looking up Zelda saw her knight, and her face immediately brightened up. “There you are!” she smiled, almost causing Link’s heart to melt from the warmth. He approached the desk. Ever since their night at the lost gravesite they had not talked at night in Link’s room, and they barely spent time together. Link thought he was seeing some sadness in his beloved princess, and did not want to push the issue. He had grown incredibly fond of her and wanted to make her happy, but was reluctant to act upon his feelings. Sure, he knew the stories of brave heroes sweeping princess off their feet, saving the kingdom and being given the princess’ hand in marriage and half the kingdom as a reward. That last one was kind of dangerous to do: dividing a kingdom would breed jealousy or discontent with the various nobles and sow the seeds of rebellion and uprising amongst the now splintered groups.

As for the first one… Link knew that it was expected of the nobility to marry for what was good for the family instead of for love. Especially princesses were expected to marry someone strong to produce strong heirs and protect the kingdom for another generation. But whenever he looked at Zelda he felt things: affection, loyalty, happiness and all other such feelings. But looking closer he was feeling other things as well: desire, arousal and perhaps even love. Link had never really been in love, so he had no experience with these feelings. But even then, seeing Zelda made him want her, make her happy and be with her as much as possible. Perhaps this was because of the reincarnation thing. Perhaps it was just because he was in love with her. In either case though, he wanted to make her as happy as he possibly could.

“You see, I’ve been in contact with someone you know very well.” Zelda showed Link a letter that was folded in half backwards, showing only the upper part. Looking at it Link recognized the handwriting of Mayor Bo asking how Link was doing and was immediately pulled from his musings. He looked at the princess again. “The two of us have been negotiating about the safety of Ordon, and we’ve reached the final steps of our diplomatic exchange. Now, to get to an arrangement we have to meet somewhere, and I believe that it is more likely to succeed if I were to visit him instead of him visiting me. Additionally, going there without a standard royal escort will be less beneficial than arriving more modestly. I’m there to help, not to conquer.” Zelda gave him a sly smile. “A small escort perhaps, of my greatest knight who has plenty of leverage in the province. Just the two of us out there, traveling incognito and showing ourselves as people instead of rulers and warriors.”

Link perked up. “Hyah sei tah hyut tah sei!” he told her, happy to be part of such an operation. “Sei tah… hyut hyah haah? Sei sei tah sei tah hyut tah.” Link asked.

Zelda waved her hand. “The Shadow Invasion alongside the Bulblin attacks made it clear to the Mayor that Ordon Village is not as well protected as it should be. I am offering him a degree of protection against future such attacks in return for some trade concessions. But he wants to make the deal in person. You should tell me about what kind of man he is as we ride there.”

The knight frowned. “Tah? Haah sei hyut haah tah sei tah.” He smiled a bit. “Sei haah hyah tah sei hyut.”

Zelda laughed. It was the most wonderful sound Link had heard in weeks. “Yes, I think that I won’t have to wrestle him for this.” The princess leaned forward. “It’d be best if we did this as soon as possible, to be back in time for the coronation. If we leave tomorrow morning, we can be back in time for everything. I’ll put people on it to make everything work smoothly in my absence, and make sure everything’s on schedule. Oh, and Link?” Zelda reached forward. She wrapped her slender but firm hand around his strong sword hand. Her right hand touched the back of his hand, caressing the symbol of the Triforce that matched the one she had on the back of her hand. Link looked from her touch to Zelda’s eyes. They were beautiful, bluer and reflecting light better than the waters of Lake Hylia. “I haven’t forgotten, Link.” Zelda whispered. “I have been so busy I could not take time for you.” She softly squeezed his hand. “But I remember, and I want to hold you again soon.”

Link smiled at her. He took a small step forward and bowed towards her, gently kissing her on the forehead. “Haah sei hyut tah sei.” Link replied. “Tah sei sei tah haah hyut tah haah.” Zelda felt herself bite on her lip as she watched the handsome face of her beloved knight. She reluctantly let go of his hand.

“I… I still have a few things to do before we can go though, and I’m certain you do as well. Let’s just… let’s just wait until tomorrow, okay?” Zelda knew that this was the best course of action for now. What she wanted however was to pull Link over her desk, kiss him intensely and let him work his magic fingers again. The mere thought of having Link touch her like that again had Zelda pressing her thighs together, but she restrained herself. Things had to be done first, but after that… well, who knew? Link gave her one last smile before walking backwards towards the door and leaving, trying to look at Zelda for as long as he could before disappearing out of view. Zelda rested her face in her hands and let out a short and restrained scream of frustration before returning to her paperwork.

* * *

The two of them rode to the south. Making their way through the forest Zelda took the opportunity to study the area around them. It was not she came this far south, and the foliage here looked rather beautiful. She liked green, but never quite considered it to be her color. Her arms were wrapped around Link’s waist. The two of them had been traveling mostly in silence, enjoying each other’s company over speaking all that much. When resting they tended to huddle together, but aside from some small kisses to show their appreciation for one another they didn’t take it any further. She sighed. When Link looked around she merely rested her head on his shoulders, showing him everything was alright.

As they made a few turns Link slowed Epona down and pointed ahead. Looking over his shoulder Zelda saw a sturdy wooden bridge going over a chasm. “Yes, I remember this. You told me about this bridge. So Ordon should be nearby, then?” Link affirmed her statement. The duo rode across, with Zelda giving the depths below a quick look. Her arms pulled tighter around Link as she saw how deep it was. He gave her an assuring pat on the hand, which made her relax, but not entirely until they were off the bridge. Riding onwards Link pulled Epona to almost a halt as they passed a spring to the side of the road. Link bowed his head to the spring and muttered something under his breath.

“Ordon Spring, the home of the spirit Ordona.” Zelda noted. She said a soft prayer to the spirit that helped end the Shadow Invasion. When they were done there Link spurred Epona onwards. Going through a bend in the road they reached a small clearing. On one side stood a rather large tree with seemingly a house carved into it. Link smiled weakly as he reminiscent about his time there. Passing a sign made from a pair of goat horns Zelda quickly read it. “Link’s house… hey, that’s where you lived? Oh that looks great!” the princess told him. “You have to show me around once we’re done in the village.”

Link spurred Epona onwards. Making their way south the sun was already setting when a village rose up from between the hills. It was built on opposite sides of a river, with patches of crops appearing alongside the various houses. Link made his way to a particular house across the river, where he pulled his horse to a halt. Allowing Zelda to dismount first he jumped off after her. Before he could decide what to do with Epona a girl walked around the corner of the house. She was clad in a simple white dress with brown knee-long pants. Her hair was a short, pale dirty blonde tint and she went barefoot, seemingly not bothered by the ground beneath her. When the girl saw Link she cheered up and quickly approached him. Link gave her a wide smile back and the duo embraced. “You were gone for so long.” Ilia told him. “I have to admit, I was kind of worried about you.” Link shrugged with a cheesy smile and let go of her a bit. Ilia looked around him and saw Zelda standing besides Epona. She escaped Link’s grasp and walked up to the princess, whom she gave a curtsy after making sure nobody saw them. “Your highness.” Ilia spoke, a bit softer than usual. “Father said you would be arriving soon.”

Zelda smiled. “So you must be Ilia. Link told me all about you.” She threw a glance at Link. He had told her quite a lot about his best friend back in Ordon Village, with whom he grew up. He considered her to be like his sister, something that Zelda felt great relief at initially. “The thing is, Link, this is something of a clandestine visit. Only a few people at court know I’m here, and I’d like to keep it like that for now.” Link made a mental note. Zelda had been rather mysterious as to why she wanted to visit Ordon Village aside from speaking with the mayor about security for the village. Link felt that there was more at stake, but he didn’t feel like it was his place pressing the issue. “Is your father available?” Zelda asked Ilia.

“Of course, your highness.” Ilia walked towards her house with Zelda and Link in tow. Opening the door they found the mayor working at his desk. “Father, we have a visitor.” Ilia announced, stepping aside for Zelda.

Mayor Bo immediately got up and bowed. “Your majesty, it is an honor to have you here.” He told her, looking rather sincere. “I did not expect that you would want to visit me in my simple home, and that you would rather arrange things over in Hyrule Castle.”

Zelda smiled. “I am glad to make your acquaintance, mayor. But I believe that I need to visit Ordon Village to see what things are like with my own eyes instead of reading them from your descriptive letters or from Link’s passionate tales.” She gestured at him.

“Ah, Link! I’ve heard you were knighted. You’re certainly going places in this world!” Mayor Bo laughed. Link looked a bit uncomfortable and laughed as such, looking at him and at Zelda. The mayor made a mental note of how Link did that last thing. “Well then, allow me to serve you something to drink before we get to business.”

“I would like that.” Zelda smiled and turned to Link. “I think that Epona needs some care after how far she carried us, and I reckon that you’d love to see the others here.” She told him. Link nodded. He had already expected that the conversation between Zelda and the mayor would have just them be there, and he would like to see the kids while he was home. He held Zelda’s gaze for what was just a bit too long to be usual, but with a short bow he left the house, followed by Ilia.

The two of them took care of Epona: washing her, cleaning her hooves, brushing her and making sure she was in top condition. Ilia grumbled a bit at how Link was taking care of her, but Link just sighed at her great love for animals. When they were done and Epona was happily eating some hay they went for a walk. “It’s been quiet since you left.” The girl noted. “We’ve all been missing you.”

“Hyut tah sei haah. Tah hyut haah haah sei tah.” Link told her. Ever since the invasion had ended Link had constantly been on the road for Zelda or been staying at Hyrule Castle for not that many nights. Hyrule’s armed forces were left in disarray after the Shadow Invasion, and Link had spend most of his time either training both new recruits and soldiers whose main duties until that point had been standing in one place and looking impressive, or being on patrol in the wilds dealing with threats to the kingdom. So it was nice being home, and he told Ilia this. What he left out however were his infrequent nightly meetings with Zelda, and how those had become things he had hoped for every night. But Zelda had become busier as the weeks passed, and their meetings had become less and less frequent. Link knew that she had to get married for the sake of the kingdom eventually, and their meetings would stop entirely. He would lose another person he had grown close to, even closer than he and Midna had been. Link sighed, only to realize too late he did that out loud.

“Thinking of the princess, aren’t you?” Ilia asked. Link looked at her, then gave a nod. “Well, she is a very beautiful woman. Intelligent, too. And she speaks highly of you in her letters to father.” Link raised an eyebrow. “He’s teaching me what it’s like to be a mayor and has me read a few of her letters, then asks me about it. Given that you aren’t around anymore to be my competition a lot of people see me as the next mayor. “To be honest, I think it’s more than just admiration what I read in her letters.” Link looked away. This is not what he could use right now. “And I think your admiration for her is more than knightly devotion as well.” Ilia smirked a bit. “You love her, don’t you?”

Link thought about her words and began to talk. About how he and Zelda were having things that were like memories, but so much more real. How Zelda had found hints to the burial site, and how the two of them had went to visit. He told Ilia about what they had found there, the names and the implications. How they had sat under that tree and made out, but he skipped the more intimate parts. And finally he told her about what he felt was irrelevant regarding Zelda’s status and how it was so much higher than his own.

They had sat down on the riverbank as Link talked. Ilia did nothing but listen to his tale and his fears. She considered his words, eventually speaking up. “It’d make for a good legend, that’s for sure.” She smiled. “All I can say though is that you should enjoy your time with her for now, be there for her as a friend and confidant. The two of you are linked through fate and the Triforce, which is stronger than any bond of marriage either of you may engage in.” Link pursed his lips and nodded. His hand with the symbol of the Triforce grabbed one of Ilia’s and gave it a soft squeeze. Link thanked her with a somewhat broken voice. “Oh dear, you really love that girl, don’t you?” she sighed. Link gave a small nod.

“Hey! Hey Link!” The two of them looked up. Talo and Colin, two of the kids from the village came rushing at them. Link got up and made sure that they couldn’t tell that he was upset. The boys were carrying wooden shields on their back, as well as wooden swords fit for their length. Link raised his hand and went to greet them. “Malo said he saw that you came back! Man, what took you so long?” Talo told him.

“Is it true? You became a knight?” Colin asked. Link couldn’t help but notice he was a lot less insecure than the last time he saw the boy. Link smiled and began to talk about him being knighted as a reward of fighting in the Shadow Invasion and defeating Ganondorf. He also told them about the various lesser adventures he had the last few months. The boys were in awe. “Wow, you’re so brave. I want to become a knight as well.” Colin told him.

“Hah, you have to become a better swordsman first. You’ve never been able to beat me!” Talo boasted.

“That is only because you were always so rough. You should go easy at first.” Colin replied.

“Pah! Monsters won’t go easy on you just because you ask nicely!” Talo told him. “I can beat anyone about now, including Link!” Colin gasped. Link looked mostly amused. “Yes, you heard that right! Now that you’re gone someone has to defend Ilia. And I’ll show you! I challenge you to a duel!”

Link smirked. “Hyut tah sei.” He told the boy. Walking away from the riverbank he approached a nearby bunch of trees. Finding a good branch between them he cut off bits of it with his sword, the same blade Rusl had made for him to present to Zelda, so that the branch had turned into a straight stick. He pointed at Talo and sounded a playful battle cry, starting their duel.

Ilia wanted to stop the fight first, but she quickly noted that Link was not playing for keeps. He mainly kept Talo at a distance, who was frantically waving his sword around in an attempt to strike Link. With a series of simple parries, blocks and steps back Link managed to keep the boy away from him who was quickly tiring himself out. “Come on, stand still and fight me!” the increasingly frustrated Talo grunted, despite him being happy to face someone like Link. The knight was not intending to end the fight just yet. “Is that the best you can do? Well, maybe the princess should have made me a knight instead! At least I’d be of some use to her!” Hearing Zelda be mentioned like that struck a bit of a nerve with Link. He did not get mad, but he decided to take Talo down a notch. When the boy lashed out again he drove his blade back with his own shield and from a standing position leapt over him. Colin and Ilia gasped in awe. Talo looked up as he saw Link vault over him. Link performed a quick swipe with his wooden blade. He caught the boy’s leg and pushed it out from under him, knocking him on his back. With a swift thrust he planted his blade in the ground next to the boy’s head, but not so close it was dangerous to Talo.

Link grinned. “Hyut. Tah sei haah sei hyut haah sei tah.” He told the boy. He felt a light jab in his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw Colin with his own sword raised, carefully poking Link in the back.

“Gotcha.” Colin said timidly. “You just said it. Don’t get distracted or you get hurt.” Link looked at the boy with an expressionless look, who visibly cramped up expecting Link to get mad. Instead, Link chuckled and began to laugh, picking up quickly in intensity. Colin wasn’t sure what was scarier: Link laughing like this or the thought of him getting mad at him. When he saw how confused and somewhat scared the rest had gotten by this he calmed down.

“Haah, haah… tah sei hyut tah haah sei.” Link sighed and helped Talo up. Colin was already relieved that Link wasn’t mad at him.

“Well, how I reckon it’s just about dinner time. How about we go back to the village?” Ilia told them. The four of them began to make their way back. Having reached their destination they found Beth and Malo making their way around as well.

“Link, you’re back!” Beth called and ran up to him. Malo gave him a quick nod. Link had been a good customer, and through him Malo Mart had secured lucrative deals with Hyrule Castle. He had returned home to secure more goods, and just in time to meet Link as well.

As they all stood there catching up two people left the mayor’s house. Seeing Zelda step out Link went up to her. “Yes, everything went just fine.” She told him with a smile, following him to the group. “Ah, hello everyone. I am Sheik, I am here on behalf of Hyrule Castle to speak with the mayor.” Zelda introduced herself with her cover name, retaining some degree of secrecy as she and Link traveled.

“Hyrule Castle? Oh wow, I’ve always wanted to go there! What’s it like? How many rooms does the castle have? Have you met the princess? How’s the fashion? Anything that’s in as of now? What are the balls at the castle like? Does the princess have a prince charming?” Beth rattled off in a single breath.

Zelda looked at the overly excited girl. “Not as exciting as many people claim it to be, 114, in a sense, unwieldy, soft blue tints with white detail work, way more political than you’d think, and yes, though he’s not really a prince.” she replied promptly. If it weren’t for the fact that everyone was looking at her someone might have noticed Link’s eyes widening at that last reply.

“Oh wow, really? What’s he like? Is he strong, handsome, heroic and romantic?” Beth asked, thrilled at her answers. “Have they been sneaking off at night to be together in private so they can hug and kiss without anyone knowing?”

The princess laughed. “Well, I don’t know all the details but from what I’ve heard he’s very courageous, good with a sword, very handsome and has a way with words. For the other things you’d have to ask Princess Zelda though.”

Beth turned to Link, who was no furiously scratching his nose in an attempt to hide his face. “See, Link, if you were more like that guy you’d have a chance of finding someone yourself!” Zelda laughed heartily at the girl’s comment, and Link tried to prevent his face from turning as red as a Chuchu.

“Look out! Goats on the loose!” a cry suddenly came. The group looked ahead and saw Fado running down the path, chasing an escaped goat. Link immediately focused on the animal and stepped up, approaching the stampeding animal calm and self-assured. He raised his hands and caught the goat’s long, curved horns. Struggling a bit he turned his arms and wrestled the animal to the ground. The animal made a sound of surprise as it fell down, with Link standing over it triumphantly. The goat slowly got up and began to walk back towards the ranch where it escaped from. Looking at the group with a smile he saw that the other goat had slipped around the mayor’s house… and was now charging directly at Zelda. He called out. The princess turned her head and saw the approaching animal. Her reaction was immediate: she stepped towards the animal. Just when it was about to hit her she spun out of the way, moving the momentum of her turn into a strike. The flat of her hand struck the goat in the neck, which cried out in shock as its legs gave way under it. The goat went tumbling head over heels and landed on the ground an arm’s length from Malo.

“A strike to the nerves to temporarily disable its legs. Nice punch.” He told her in his usual dry voice. The goat scrambled back up, its legs still wobbly. Fado had now caught up to the animal and began to lead it back, which was a lot more cooperative than usual.

“Good job, Link.” He told his former ranch hand. “Ever since you’ve left I’ve learned to keep the goats more in check, but…” Fado realized that Link wasn’t listening when he ran past him and embraced the strange woman that just punched one of his goats into docility.

“Sei haah tah! Tah sei hyut haah hyut tah tah sei!” Link told her, looking more scared than Zelda had ever seen him.

“Link, I’m fine. I can take care of myself.” Before he could say something that could blow her cover she lowered her voice to a whisper so that only he could hear her and turned her head so that only he could see her lips move. “People are watching, Link. Not now.” Link slowly let go of her. The worry was visible in those big, blue eyes of his. What Zelda wanted to do was put her arms around his neck, kiss him and tell him everything was perfectly fine. Instead, she turned to the children who were in a various number of states of gawking. “Well, that was quite the adventure.” Zelda laughed.

“That was amazing!” Talo exclaimed. “How did you do that? Can you teach me that?” the boy looked in awe at the stranger.

Zelda smiled. “Well, doing that requires a lot of training from a very young age. When I was your age I had trained for at least three years on how to do things like that. The training can be quite dangerous and I got hurt quite often. This particular style is focused on disabling people instead of striking them down. For example…” she gave Link a somewhat firm prod against his chest. He took a step back, unsure of what Zelda was up to. “Link is wearing chainmail under his tunic. If he wasn’t he’d be gasping for air on the ground right now.” The knight’s eyes widened at the princess’ unexpected flagrant disregard for his wellbeing. “If I were to strike where he’s not armored like his elbows I could disarm him, his legs and limit his movement or his neck and knock him down or out, depending on what kind of opening I get.” Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. “But I’m not going to do that. Link is my friend and he would never hurt me.”

“Well then, if everyone’s alright I think it’s about time for dinner. Link, you and Sheik are invited over for dinner with us of course.” Mayor Bo offered. The disguised Zelda gracefully accepted and followed the mayor alongside Link while the children went home.

* * *

The duo shared a meal with the mayor and his daughter and stayed to talk for a while afterwards. When the princess and her knight went off to Link’s house it was getting pretty dark, but Link knew the route back like the back of his hand. The hand with the Triforce on the back however was holding Zelda’s hand decorated with the same symbol, their hands swaying softly as they walked. Link was carrying their bag with supplies and clothes for the journey, giving Epona a well-earned rest. “Hyut tah sei haah sei haah?” Link asked, looking aside towards Zelda.

“Like I said, we just talked about the security of Ordon Village. Nothing spectacular or anything.” The princess squeezed his hand softly. “Just trust me, okay?” Zelda asked softly.

He gave her a long look, then nodded. “Tah sei hyut haah.” Link replied. The affairs of state mostly went over Link’s head: he preferred a more direct approach to things. “Hyut sei tah sei tah haah tah sei?”

“The village is beautiful, yes. Having seen it personally I know that I’m doing the right thing with this, and the mayor agrees with me. The children seemed nice as well, and Ilia is a very sweet girl. You’re lucky with a friend like her, Link.”

“Haah sei tah hyut tyaa hyut sei tah. Tah tyaa sei hyut tah tah sei hyaa.” He glanced at her with a sly smile. “Tyaa… sei hyut tah sei haah hyaa hyaa tyaa.”

“Link!” Zelda gave him a small push. “I didn’t mean it like that!” The twilight hid the fact that she blushed. Zelda knew that the two of them were very close, but hearing him say that she was like a sister to him, meaning that she had no competition from Ilia, made Zelda feel good somehow. As they walked on Link’s house came into view. “Did you miss your home?”

Link moved his arm. His fingers escaped from Zelda’s hand and moved up, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her slightly towards him. “Tah. Hyaa sei tyaa hyut tah sei haah.” Link told her.

Zelda shook her head. “Really, Link, you have to come up with better lines.” She told him. Yet she could not help but agree: home just felt a lot better with Link around. Having arrived at his house Zelda looked up the ladder, then back at Link. “It is customary that men go up ladders before women, lest they get a peek at something they should not.” The princess told him. Link gave a nod and went up the ladder first. As he climbed he could not help but look down, seeing Zelda looking up and getting the peek she just described herself. A wide grin appeared on his face as he got to the top, offering Zelda his hand as she got up as well. Unlocking the door Link stepped into his home for the first time in months. It was a bit stuffy and dusty, but everything was just as he left it. As Link looked around Zelda touched his shoulder. “Wow, it’s very homely.” She told him. “It really has the feel of someone living here, with all the good and bad. The palace might have all kinds of luxury, but it can get a bit sterile. This on the other hand…” she smiled slyly. “If it weren’t for my responsibilities I might be able to be convinced to move in with you.”

Link looked surprised at his princess, who had a chuckle at his expense. “Well, maybe. If you don’t mind though, I’m spent because of everything that happened today. Where do you have a, uh…” she looked around and up. “Oh, you have your bed all the way up there?” Link nodded and explained that his bed was more like a nest: a soft filling contained by the wood of the top floor; combined with a large bed sheet it made for a nice bed. “Wow, that sounds like it’s really cozy! You don’t mind if I climb up there and change into something more… well, comfortable for bed?” Link raised an eyebrow at this. Zelda gave him a playful look. “Hey… I may be tired, but I’m not THAT tired.” With a wink she grabbed some clothes from their bag and climbed upwards with skill Link had never seen before. That girl really was agile… He shook his head and began to clean up just a bit, mainly pushing some dust around. He heard his bed sheets being shaken about by Zelda, followed by a load of dust coming down. Well, it seemed like a lot more cleaning was going to be needed soon. He began to undress a bit, stripping to his underpants and a sleeveless undershirt that was just tight enough to show off his impressive physique, the perfect match between hot and cute.

A few minutes later he heard a call coming from upstairs. “Link, I’m ready!” he heard and immediately jumped. Quickly making his way upstairs he found Zelda on his bed. She was wearing a simple light blue night gown, covering her arms and going quite the way down. Still Link could see her bare lower legs folded below her. The moonlight coming from the window besides his bed shone upon her figure, and Link’s heart skipped a beat. This woman, this beautiful, intelligent, funny, soft and yet strong woman, wanted him. And she had stolen his heart. The princess lifted herself up and reached for the curtains on the window besides the bed. As she moved Link got a good side view of her body: her breasts were the perfect middle ground between size and comfort, being attractive without being distracting. Her butt meanwhile was shapely and her hips were of a nice width, but again not so that it would draw all attention away from the rest of her. Zelda closed the curtains and gave Link a knowing smile. She turned a bit, still on her knees to face her knight. “So that we don’t have anyone peek on us.” she teased him.

Link had made up his mind. He crawled towards Zelda and put his arms around her. He pulled the princess into his lap, feeling the soft fabric of her night gown against his arms. Zelda’s breath skipped a beat as she was pulled close, followed by her putting her arms around his neck. “I missed this, Link.” Zelda whispered and kissed him. She felt Link relax as they kissed, his hands wandering over her back and legs as they connected in a way they had not for weeks. Zelda allowed herself a soft moans as she pressed herself against her beloved knight, their tongues dancing and their lips rubbing together to find their optimal position. Zelda shifted her weight, putting herself in Link’s lap and wrapped her legs around him. In this position they could force themselves together even firmer, enjoying the warmth of their embrace. Zelda felt herself heating up, rubbing her body against his, her night gown feeling like a curse because it kept her from touching Link unrestrained.

The knight’s hands wandered from her back down to her rear. Link gave her beautiful butt cheeks a gentle and appreciative squeeze. Zelda gasped and rode up his body a bit, allowing him better access. Link eagerly took the opportunity to play with Zelda’s ass while her breasts rubbed against his face, a fact Link exploited by softly kissing their unblemished skin through Zelda’s clothes. She let out a long, soft moan, her arms wrapping around Link’s neck and pulled him tight to urge him to continue what he was doing. He showered her with affection with his kisses and touches. After a bit he decided to move things along, removing his hands and laying down on top of Zelda. Moving around in the grip of her legs he looked her in the eyes with a knowing smile before giving her a long, deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her hands moving to his back and digging softly into his muscled frame as they made out. As they laid there Link felt that his hips were starting to grind back and forth, occasionally pushing up against Zelda’s groin. The princess began to crave him more and more, not content with just kissing him like this. Pushing herself up a bit Link got the hit and they rolled over. Zelda was now straddling him, her elbows besides his head as they continued their unbroken kiss. Link’s strong hands began to knead her back, moving down to her soft rear again. She gave him a playful moan and broke their kiss, sitting up with his hands still on her butt. “Mmm… it looks like I found myself an ass man.” Zelda teased him, running her fingers over his muscled chest.

Link gave her a boyish grin. “Tyaa sei hyut tyaa haah hyut sei tah tyaa.” He gave her rear an extra squeeze.

Zelda shook her head. “You charmer. But this shirt has to go. I’m curious as to what’s under it.” She grabbed onto the fabric and Link let go of her, allowing her to pull it up. He moved up a bit as Zelda removed the tight piece of clothing and tossed it aside, revealing Link’s torso. While not completely ripped he was quite toned, in the ideal mix of manliness and boyishness. His abdominal perfectly supplemented his pectoral muscles, which made for a very handsome picture when mixed with his strong arms. Zelda bit her lip a bit as she enjoyed the sight, softly rubbing his bare chest. Link spread his arms to gesture to his princess that she could do whatever to him, something that Zelda needed him not to tell her twice. Her fingertips explored his muscles, their ridges and the space between them, his soft and hairless skin and the overall picture his body painted. Zelda felt herself get more and more aroused, softly grinding her hips against Link’s groin like he had done to her just earlier. Her eyes met his, with Link looking devotedly at his beloved princess. He slowly sat up, holding her gaze as he closed in and softly kissed her lips. Her hands slipped around his powerful frame and touched his well-defined back, allowing him to pull her to the bed and crawl on top of her. They enjoyed their gentler kiss, with Zelda holding her shirtless hero close to her as if he could escape if she didn’t. Link’s hands moved to hers and took them delicately into their own, guiding her hands upwards and softly pinning them to the bed. Zelda was now helpless in the embrace of her hero, and she would not have it any other way. Eventually he sat up and let go of her. With him between her legs, so strong and handsome, he would only have needed to ask to go all the way and Zelda would have gladly taken him inside her. Instead he hooked his thumbs behind the hem of her night gown and slowly pulled it up. Zelda gasped softly and moved to allow him to remove it, but Link was not quite that ready yet, instead stopping right below her breasts. Her belly on clear display, Link smiled and looked down, expecting the same perfect, pale skin that his princess had all over his body.

What he did not expect however was for her to have _abs_ like she had.

Looking up surprised Zelda let out a nervous giggle. “Hey, I train as well. But your hard abs are absolutely amazing compared to my soft ones. I… hope you don’t mind that my figure there is not as feminine as you expected?” she asked, a bit of uncertainty to her voice. Link made his opinion known by leaning down and kissing each of the muscles on display, rubbing his warm lips against them. Zelda shuddered under his assault, wholly submitting to his tender ministrations. As she felt his warm, wet tongue run up her abdomen Zelda allowed herself a moan, her hands grabbing Link by his hair as he tended to her needs. Part of her cursed that he made it all so drawn out instead of pleasing her in the best possible way, but this was drowned out by her desire for him to keep going like this forever. His nose reaching the night gown that was now fully pulled up, Link moved his head up a bit. He grabbed onto the piece of clothing and slowly pulled it up and over Zelda’s head. She heard him gasp, having her bare breasts so close to his face. Zelda blushed as she watched Link react like that. “You’re the first man to see my breasts like that… please, do whatever you want with them…” her voice being but a gasp.

Link needed no more encouragement. He leaned down and kissed Zelda’s right breast. His lips tightened and wrapped around her nipple, suckling it softly. The princess tensed up and moaned loudly, loving the amazing feeling of Link’s delicate but purposeful touch. Parting his lips a bit he let his tongue slip between them and started to lick what was the crown of Zelda’s breast, his warm and wet tongue running up against the tip in a playful and loving way. She bucked against his grip on her arms, still entangled in her night gown. Switching between pressing up against him and pulling back, Zelda was reduced to a panting mess of a woman, subservient to her desires. “Aah… more, please more!” she pleaded, her body moving in rhythm with Link’s tongue. He suddenly stopped and let go of Zelda’s breast, a thin trail of saliva between his lips and her nipple. He moved up to plant a firm, loving kiss on Zelda’s lips, one she more than eagerly accepted. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, she tried to pull him as close as she could while still allowing him to work his magic tongue. With a wink Link went down again, this time mercilessly teasing Zelda’s other breast. She was utterly his at this point, a willing servant of the pleasure he was giving her.

As the knight continued to bring pleasure to his soon-to-be queen Zelda felt a fire in her loins, a desire that Link had given her often, but not this intense. Moving up for a gasp of air again he saw the need in her eyes. Kissing her lips, nose, cheeks and neck he eventually ended at one of her ears. “Hyut hyah tah sei haah… sei hyah tah tyaa? Hyut sei tah tyaa?” he whispered. Hearing his suggestion Zelda almost melted in his embrace. The vice grip of her legs relaxed so that he could sit up. Link first freed her of the clothing restraining her arms, allowing her to take a comfortable pose. Moving upright and sitting on his knees between her legs he grabbed Zelda by her right ankle and softly kissed the side of her foot. Looking at his princess he began to draw a trail of kisses up her leg, from her foot to her ankle, to her calf and past her knee. Reaching her thigh Zelda breathed heavily as he got there, anticipating the big kiss on her most sensitive part very soon. Right as Link got there he hovered his lips over her, his eyes meeting hers. Holding her gaze he seemingly hesitated, Zelda feeling more and more pent up from his hot breath on the slightly moist part of her panties. With a smile Link skipped that kiss however, instead moving to her other thigh and drawing a trail of kisses up there. Zelda let out a whine of frustration and need, feeling cheated out of her kiss. When he got to her other foot the princess hooked her ankles behind his neck and forcefully pulled Link down, guiding him to where she wanted him. Instead of complying Link resisted, pushing himself forward. With a normal girl Zelda would have resisted because bending her legs like that hurt, but because of the princess’ agility she bent her legs in such a way her head was between her feet, her rear sticking up a bit. Link was now riding against her groin; Zelda could barely observe anything but the touch of his now rock hard shaft against her needy hole, even with two layers of underwear between it. Link grinned at her, their noses touching. “Tah tyaa tah… sei hyut tah haah tyaa. Hyut sei haah, tah sei haah haah hyut sei tah tyaa.” He softly kissed her to assure the princess of his desire to making her feel good.

Zelda relented as she released the pressure on his neck. Sitting up again with her legs resting against his chest he grabbed onto Zelda’s panties and began to slowly pull them up. Lifting her rear Zelda shuddered in anticipation as she watched Link undress her like that. Pulling her underwear past her panties Link cast them aside, leaving Zelda wholly naked on the bed. He sat on his knees in between her legs, who were draped over his muscled upper legs. _The ideal position for him to take her_ Zelda realized. Instead of going that far Link lowered himself down, lying down on his chest as his head found a resting place between Zelda’s silky thighs. He pressed a kiss against each of her thighs before spreading her legs and moving in to do what Zelda had desired for so long; he pressed a gentle, warm kiss against her vagina.

Zelda shivered under his touch, letting out a sharp gasp as a reply to his kiss. Link’s lips began to form a circle of kisses around her vagina, kissing her soft skin. He noted that she was very smooth down there, and the scent was not as terrible as he heard people joke about. In fact, he kind of liked it. The princess squirmed from the pleasure he was giving her, his warm, soft lips rubbing against her own. When he was done kissing he stuck his tongue out a bit and ran it teasingly over her outer labia, preparing Zelda for the main course. He was rewarded with a loud moan, her legs pushing firmly against his hands. Link’s grip was relentless though and he easily pinned her in place while licking her sensitive spots. He had what seemed to be an instinctive knowledge of where to pleasure her, his tongue dancing all over her delicate lips. “Link… aah, it feels so good, please don’t AAAAH!” she cried, her fingers digging into the bed sheets and her hips bucking against his face. He had decided to tease her clitoris, something that Zelda was obviously greatly enjoying. He gently suckled and licked it, sending wave upon wave of pleasure through Zelda’s body. Looking up he saw his princess’ face covered in an expression of lust. He had the good fortune of her looking down as he looked up, the desire clear in her eyes. Determined to continue making her feel good, Link gave her an extra firm lick which drew a shuddering moan of pleasure from Zelda.

Deciding to take things to the next step, the knight shifted his arms. He was now using his lower arms to keep Zelda’s legs spread, his fingertips pointed at her groin. They softly touched her outer labia and spread them, allowing Link access to her inner labia. A lick on that spot elicited a sharp cry of lust from the princess, signaling Link that everything was alright. He continued to work the magic of his tongue, his chin getting stained with the juices of Zelda’s lust. Her fingers dug deeply into the bed sheets, straining them greatly as she brace herself against the pleasure Link was giving her. His tongue lapped up and down in a steady pace, slowly intruding itself deeper inside of Zelda’s folds. Nostalgia overtook him as he ate her out, his tongue guided by memory rather than curiosity. He slowed down and pulled his head up, looking at Zelda. Her face had turned completely red, she was panting heavily and her entire body was tense. Before she could ask what was wrong he wrapped his lips around her clitoris and began to suckle and lick it. At the same time his left hand let go of both her labia and her leg, repositioning itself so that he could rub her insides softly, posed to go even deeper.

Zelda’s response was that of a surprise and lustful yelp which swiftly turned into a moan. Her hands let go of the sheets and moved to Link’s head. They grabbed him firmly by his hair, balling into fists as he went to town on her. She pulled him closer, grinded her vagina against him and pressed her legs together against his head in an attempt to just get more. Link grunted as he felt Zelda pull his hair. His right hand moved up to pull her hands free. This resulted in their right hands clasping together in some rather intense hand-holding while her left hand wrapped around his wrist. Both hands squeezed firmly, but it hurt less than having her pull on his hair. Link decided to up the ante some more. His left hand began to slowly push forward, his fingers gently entering Zelda’s vagina. He began to twist his hand a bit to give a bit of spin to his fingers, slowly parting the girl’s folds as he entered her with the full intention of getting her off. He touched, tickled and stimulated her in all the right places, a strange sense of familiarity guiding Link’s touch.

The princess let out a blatant and loud cry of pleasure, firmly squeezing his hand. What her knight had started he was going to end now, and she welcomed it with all of her being. His fingers inside of her were amazing, and she could think of only one thing that would feel better. The constant barrage of caresses and licks however proved too much for her to think about that, instead welcoming her rapidly approaching climax. His tongue, his fingers, his lips… they all were giving Zelda a feeling both unlike anything she ever felt, yet felt so strangely familiar. Sure, she had fantasized about what’d it be like to be touched like this, and recently had imagined what it would be like to have Link do so, but this was more intense than what she could imagine. Perhaps this is what his previous selves had done to her previous selves? Is this how they seduced a way into her heart, by play of tongue and finger? As Zelda was getting numb from the pleasure she felt a firm pull at her hands. She was pulled upwards a bit so that her back was arched. She moved her chin down to her chest, her eyes meeting Link’s. His intense and loving stare said all that Zelda wanted to hear: he wanted her to have her release and for it to be a good one. Having him look up at her like that while licking her in such a sensitive spot was too much for Zelda to bear, driving her over the edge.

A loud and shameless scream filled the house. Zelda’s back curved back, her entire body tensing up from the powerful orgasm. Wave after wave of pure pleasure wreaked havoc on her body, putting the princess in a state of pure bliss as she became of the most powerful victim she ever had. Link kept on licking and rubbing her as she did, making the sensation all the more pleasurable for Zelda. Her walls tight on his fingers, he kept on going through all of her release. In what seemed like both an eternity and way too short she succumbed to the bliss that was so eagerly given to her. After several seconds the orgasm drew to an end and Zelda slumped down onto the bed, panting in a satisfied way. Link pulled his hand free and his other hand out, licking Zelda clean where he could. When he was done he got up from his spot between her legs, crawling up her body. He lay down next to her, a goofy smile on his face as he enjoyed watching Zelda in the aftermath of her orgasm. “Tyaa sei hyut? Tah haah sei haah hyut haah.” Link asked, softly rubbing Zelda’s toned abdomen.

The princess turned her head as she regained her breath. “That… that was amazing.” she whimpered, bringing her hand up to stroke his face. “I’ve never felt so good.” Pulling him down softly Zelda pressed a kiss of gratitude on his lips. She could taste herself a bit, something that reminded her of how lustful she was just now. Link took place besides her on the bed, pulling his beloved princess close. “Ngh… luckily we’ve got all the time in the world, because I can barely feel my legs right now.” Link laughed awkwardly, noticing that Zelda still shuddered as his fingertips explored her back. Her lips found his again, the duo kissing softly as Zelda enjoyed her afterglow.

Their kissing slowly became more intense, her hands wandering his muscled chest. When they reached down far enough she realized that Link was still wearing his underpants, and that they had gotten very tight in the front. Breaking their kiss she gave Link a sly smile as she gently sat up, reaching for that final piece of clothing on her knight. She grabbed onto it and slowly pulled it down. The tip of Link’s shaft hooked behind the top a bit, tenting his underpants for a moment before it shot free. Pulling it down to his knees Zelda allowed him to kick it off as she watched Link’s erection in approval. He was quite big with some nice girth. She was glad that she didn’t have to take him in right now, because such a feeling so soon after her first orgasm would break her. Instead she wrapped her right hand, the hand bearing the symbol of the Triforce, around his length and began to stroke very gently. He was quite warm and oh so very hard. Zelda licked her lips and lay down again, resting her head next to that of the now heavier breathing Link. With every stroke he gasped softly, Zelda’s warm hand dancing over his hard member. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled the princess against his chest. Up close she could hear his irregular breathing, his soft moans and his heart racing in his chest.

Zelda let out a content moan as they lay there, enjoying each other’s company.  She looked up and allowed herself a mischievous smile as she saw how much Link was enjoying himself, his eyes closed and fully focused on the pleasure she was giving him. Reaching up she kissed him on the lips. He looked down at his beloved princess, only to see her crawl down the bed. He spread his legs to make room for Zelda, who was now in between them and right on top of the shaft she was stroking. She was an educated woman and knew about reproduction, genitalia and how they worked, but seeing one so up close was new for her. She couldn’t help but consider the penis she was stroking to look quite odd, yet so inexplicably erotic at the same time. Looking up her gaze met Link’s, who was filled with anticipation at this point. Zelda gave him a playful wink and began to rub her thumb along the underside of his shaft. Link replied with a sudden sharp moan, his fingers digging into the bed sheets. She felt powerful, in charge and yet so loving and eager. Biting her lip, she wondered if he had felt the same while pleasuring her. Looking down again Zelda saw Link’s balls bounce up and down as she stroked his shaft. Her free hand moved in and began to caress them softly, eliciting more gasps from Link. She continued to do this for a few minutes, her stroking and caressing, before deciding to pick up the pace a bit.

“Hey, Link. Look over here.” Zelda teased him. Her knight looked down at her and was treated to the sight of Zelda puckering her lips and pressing them against the tip of his shaft. He moaned softly, but did not lose the eye contact he had with his princess. She stopped stroking him and opened her hand. This revealed more of Link’s erect shaft, allowing her to press a kiss against it on a spot below her first. She was rewarded with yet another moan. Zelda smiled and looked down to fully focus on her new task: kissing every bit of his oh so eager penis. She worked the underside, the sides and the top, as well as kissing all parts of his tip. Link was reduced to a panting mess, giving in to what Zelda was doing to him. After a particularly long kiss against the base of the underside of his he looked down again, his gaze meeting Zelda’s. She looked up, breathing a bit heavier and had to hide a wide grin.

“Grab a few pillows and prop yourself up against the wall a bit, I want to make this feel good for you.” The princess told him with a lewdness she did not know of herself. He did so and Zelda crawled closer, resting on her belly with her knees bent so that her feet were dangling in the air. Their eyes met again and the two shared a loving gaze. Link’s right hand went down to affectionately caress Zelda’s face. She pushed softly into his hand before taking it into her own, leaving one hand on his warm length. After giving him a playful squeeze with both hands she stuck her tongue out a bit and ran a slow, warm, wet lick against the lower underside of his dick. Link’s entire body shuddered, his grip on Zelda’s hand relaxing. Reaching the top she moved her head down again, placing a lick to the side of her first. She repeated this several times, each lick getting his hot shaft wetter and wetter with her saliva. The princess’ licking went all over his member from the base all the way to the top, where she spent extra time licking him all over to draw arousing moans from her knight.

After a lick of his tip Zelda looked up at Link. His face had turned red, his hands were digging into the bed sheets and he was enjoying her tongue oh so much. “Ah, look at you. You look so sweet. Here, I think I know something that’ll make you feel even better.” Zelda gave Link’s hard length a playful squeeze before kissing its tip. Instead of breaking the kiss she pushed on, her lips wrapping around the tip and slowly descending onto the head of her knight’s penis. The princess looked up to see him in a mix of arousal and need, almost begging for more. More than willing to indulge him she took a deep breath and lowered herself onto his shaft. While the width was not an issue for her the length was: she would not be able to fit all of that just inside of her mouth. A lustful shudder went through her thinking about how it’d feel like to have such a huge thing thrust inside of her lustful holes. About two-thirds in she felt his tip nearly enter her throat and had to stop. Still holding his gaze she began to move up again, letting out an unashamed slurping noise as she pulled herself free. “Oh, oh wow. That’s so much dick…” she muttered, jerking his wet penis. Link could only moan as Zelda went down on his shaft again, making more slurping noises.

Bopping her head up and down his shaft Zelda began to wonder if this is what it had felt like for Link when he was pleasuring her. Being in charge like this, making him feel good was… _empowering_. It felt amazing being able to give so much pleasure to someone she cared so much for. And with her memory of how he had made her feel she was dead set on repaying him in kind. As such she sucked, stroked and licked the warm dick inside of her mouth, moaning as she did. She kept going up and down that delicious member of his, but it began to bother her that she couldn’t go all the way and formulated a plan. Pushing herself to the edge of comfort she urged Link to look at her. He was now pretty much useless, wholly submitted to the pleasure his soon-to-be queen was giving him. Still he managed to meet her gaze, watching Zelda take a deep, long breath before moving on. The tip of his hot shaft began to slowly enter her throat. Angling her head she allowed more and more of his dick to enter her mouth, eventually pressing her chin against his testicles and her nose against his skin.

Link cried out in lust louder than he had ever had. His hands let go of the bed and grabbed onto Zelda’s head and held her down, his hips thrusting and trembling. Having all of him inside of her like that filled up her throat quite a bit. Her Sheikah training had included breathing exercises and training for holding one’s breath, knowledge that Zelda eagerly called upon to hold Link inside of her like that. He was so big, so hot, so _perfect_ … she wanted to say everything she felt about him this way. Eventually though she needed to get up for air though. Link was holding her down so she could not just break free. Gagging a bit she grabbed his wrists and tugged at them. Getting the hint Link relaxed a bit and Zelda pulled herself free. A trail of saliva drew between her mouth and his shaft, the princess gasping for air. “Hah, I took it all!” she smiled triumphantly. Link was too busy being in his lustful stupor so Zelda took the lead again. Pinning his wrists to the bed she took the tip of his shaft between her lips. She took another deep breath and forced herself to take all of his length inside of her mouth in a single stroke. She gagged as she bottomed out, Link’s hips bucking and thrusting into her throat but she pressed on. Zelda noticed that while it was the first time she ever did something like this she was very good at it, knowing just how to suck Link off and what he likes. It seemed that her ancestors were quite perverted, she thought to herself. This was immediately followed by the thought that she couldn’t exactly blame them if their Links were as great as hers was.

The increased intensity of Zelda’s loving began to catch up to Link. He panted and moaned as he was so expertly sucked off, his dick throbbing for his approaching orgasm. Sure, it wasn’t the first time Zelda had made him come and he had certainly fantasized about her doing something perverted with him, but seeing her go down on him so willingly and skillfully proved too much for Link to handle. Zelda seemingly saw this coming and let go of his left hand. She wrapped her hand around his shaft as she pulled free with a gasp, panting and drooling as she looked at her beloved knight. “You want to come, don’t you? That’s alright, come in my mouth…” she told him seductively. Firmly taking the head of his dick into her mouth she began to jerk him off with the hand on his shaft, licking the underside of his tip as she awaited his orgasm.

She didn’t have to wait long. Link gasped for air as he had his release, his wide and long shaft thrusting into Zelda’s mouth as he came. A large wave of thick, sticky stuff began to fill Zelda’s mouth, who began to eagerly swallow it. Salty, she thought to herself as she milked his shaft mercilessly, intent on claiming every last drop of his creamy love. Link’s hips jerked, his lower body tensing up and his hands digging into the bed sheets as he had the climax that Zelda wanted him to have so badly. Way too soon his release was over, his body slumping into the bed. Zelda swallowed the last of his cum and licked his tip clean, leaving his dick spotless aside from the saliva all over his shaft. Link was spent but very much satisfied. Zelda crawled forward. She laid down on top of Link, her face in front of his. “There… how was that?” she asked him lovingly, her hands rubbing his shoulders.

“Tah… tah… sei hyut… tah.. haah sei.” Link panted, his arms weakly wrapping around the body of his beloved princess. He kissed her softly on the cheek, still a bit weak from his release.

Zelda stuck out her tongue at him, showing her mouth was empty. “Well, that’s not what I’d call it. You were having the time of your life, you almost had as much fun as I had just now when you worked that magic tongue of yours. That big slab of meat of yours is pretty fun to suck, and that taste of your cum… well, I can handle it.” She winked. Link replied by pressing a loving kiss against her lips, softly groaning in delight. Zelda replied in kind, putting a hand behind his head as they kissed. They continued like this for a short while, kissing and panting as they did. Eventually they ended up in an embrace, Zelda resting her head on Link’s chest. “Mmm… that was fun, but I’m exhausted. Could you please hold me tonight?” she asked sweetly, to which Link replied by giving her a long and loving goodnight kiss.

As the princess drifted off Link was wide awake, thinking. They wanted each other, that was certain. But he knew that even with what had happed generations ago could not just happen with them: Zelda would need to marry some nobleman to continue her line and improve the stability of the nation, while he would… well, he would continue to serve the queen to the best of his abilities. But the mere thought of Zelda being with another man, touching her like he had, loving her like he had, filled Link with rage. As such, he knew that if Zelda got married he would have to retire from the Knights of Hyrule so that he would not have to keep seeing her with someone else. Even with all her feelings for Link he knew that she would do whatever was best for Hyrule before doing what was best for herself: if it would mean breaking his heart as well as her own she’d gladly do it for the sake of Hyrule.

But that’s not what Link wanted. He wanted to be with Zelda, make her laugh, brighten up her day, hold her gently, kiss her goodnight and maybe, just maybe… he shook his head a bit. That would never happen. He knew that there was no future for the two of them and consigned himself to this fate. But still, in the days that lasted he’d give everything he had to bring pleasure and happiness to his queen’s life and heart. He pledged this to himself as he laid there in the darkness and silence, the center of his universe right next to and slightly on top of him. There, where nobody could see or hear him, he began to cry softly.


End file.
